High School Madness
by Kiwi McHearts
Summary: Miss. Ishiyama's a new student to Mangrove High School where a little something waits for her.
1. I got the Hook up

**I kinda just figured out I was always messing with YxU in almost all my stories or something, so I figured why not make it so everything's "okay" for them? At least for a little while, right? Well, Yumi's a new student (Like usual, nothing new) but she has a dorm and…yeah, READ!...AND REVIEW!**

Yumi- 15 (Oldest by months) 

Ulrich-15

Jeremie-15

Odd-15

William- 16

Sissi- 15

Aelita- 15 (Youngest by months)

Yumi's POV:

"Uck, Math." I muttered. I hate Math. No, I hate all subjects. Better yet, I hate school. Period. I mean, who does? 

"You have math class too?" Someone behind me asked, I didn't care to look.

"Yeah, fun. I despise math."

"Me too, Oh well. Anyway, I'm Ulrich."

"I'm Yumi. Nice to meet you."

"Same, Hey, what do you have after?"

"Chemistry."

"Same here."

"Cool, after that?"

"Reading."

"I have English."

"Then I have English."

"…Then I have Reading."

"That sucks."

"Well, we could quickly tell each other what's happening in class."

"Hah, yeah."

"Then its lunch right?" I asked. I don't remember anymore. I liked talking to this guy, I hadn't made many friends, I'm totally new to this French school, The only person I know is-

"Hey Yumi!"

…William.

"Hi William."

I met him by total accident. It just so seems that my house (Which I don't live in anymore. YES!) Isn't far from his parent's apartment, so his family helped ours with our luggage and things. Great.

"You know him?" Ulrich asked.

"Sorta, you two each other?" I asked…Like I care. Really, I don't even know WHERE 9th grade math IS!

"We…yeah, we know each other."

"You don't hate each other right?"

"...I don't think so." William answered, "But we're not the best of friends either."

"Cool. Now, where's math class anyway?"

"Right down the hall." William directed me.

"I'll show you." Ulrich walked forward quickly, like he was trying to avoid William at all costs.

"Yeah, I bet you will." William snarled, "I have stupid English class."

"Have fun with that." I smiled to him.

"…Shut up, Yumi."

"So…this is Math class?"

"Yeah, but tomorrow's the first day of school so…"

"It's not all 'spiced up' yet."

"Yeah..."

"Well, give me your schedule." I opened my hand and he put his paper in my palm.

"We have…" I started, "Math, Chemistry, History, P.E, and Free Class together."

"Cool, hey you want to meet my friends?"

"Sure."

As we walked I noticed how big the campus was.

For 9th, 10th, 11th AND 12th! It seemed impossible, but apparently mission impossible was indeed, Possible.

Three huge white buildings, they held classrooms, and the track field, football field, baseball field, and a tennis court, basketball court. Do we have a team for every sport known to man?

Next where two long and three story red buildings, they were the dorms.  
Lucky for me, I have a dorm on the 3rd level…I wonder if the drop could kill me.

The white gate, Whoa. It needed a paint job, desperately.  
A big school like this, Mangrove High School, should be able to do such a simple job like painting the gate. Or is too much "work"?

The cafeteria was in the far back part of campus (Work out before lunch, eh?) some of the students looked like they really needed it. It was also white.

"I'm taking a guess, but is White and Red our school colors?" I questioned, it seemed so.

"Yeah, but if you ask me, I think it's a pretty bad pair."

"Gah, me too, but then again I grew up where my school colors were green and blue."

Ulrich gave me a look full of amusement.

"Really?"

"Sad, isn't it?"

"Beats Red and White."

"Green and Blue? We had uniforms."

"…I don't want to know."

"Trust me, you probably don't."

"Hey! Hey Ulrich! Over here!" Someone shouted.

"Aha!" Ulrich cried, "There they are."

I waved at them once I got close enough.

"Hey Aelita." I greeted. I knew her.

"Hi Yumi!"

"You guys know each other?"

After a tight hug Aelita answered.

"We're step sisters!"

"Honestly?"

"My parents got divorced. My mom married her dad, and THEY got divorced."

"Ouch."

"Oh, but it gets worse." I groaned.

"Her mom re-married my dad, and my mom married her dad."

"Whoa…confusing much."

"So I moved here." I shrugged, "It makes more sense if you lived it."

Aelita nodded.

"You're Yumi, right?" A blonde boy asked me.

"Yeah, and you are…?"

"I'm Jeremie." He smiled at me, "This is Odd."

"Odd? Really?" I turned to a boy with a purple spot in his hair.

Odd nodded. **(Ha, I like saying that because it sounds funny. "Odd nod"!!)**

"Alright, let's figure out what classes we have together."

"Okay."

It figures:

Classes we all have together: Math and Science and Free class

Classes I have with Ulrich alone: History

Classes with Jeremie alone: All but P.E

Classes with Odd alone: None (And I'm okay with that)

And Classes with Aelita alone: All.

"Cool! So we have 1st, 4th, and 7th period altogether."

"Wonderful way to start and end a day huh?" Odd grinned.

"I suppose." I answered. The three boys had all classes together. I thought that was suspicious, but then again, maybe it was luck.

Luckily, I found out I only have P.E with William. I can't say I hate him or anything, but he flirts a lot with me, and I find that uncomfortable.

It wasn't until lunch that we started to talk again.

"So…anyone I should avoid this year?"

"All the time, Sissi Delmas."

"Please say she's not in our grade."

"9th? Yeah..."

"Crap."

"Yeah…"

"Who is this Sissi person?"

"Uhh, she isn't here right now, Thank god." Odd looked around

"She's that annoying huh?"

"Oh yes." Aelita answered, "Very annoying."

"With the hugest crush on Ulrich." Jeremie informed.

Ulrich moaned.

"Ever since 7th grade, I've told her off, can't she see I don't like her?"

I chuckled,

"Love is blind."

"Yeah yeah…" Ulrich looked so disgusted. I was content. I happened to think it was funny!

"What's blind?" William asked taking a seat next to me.

"Nothing." Jeremie replied looking at the table.

I suppose they don't like William, and honestly, neither do I, but he was very nice to help us unpack and all…

No one said anything after that.

Was William a bully to them? Or just an annoyance?

"Awkward Silence." I finally stated.

"If there's nothing going on, I need to show you something Yumi." William turned his head to me.

"Uhh...okay."

William got up, took my wrist and practically dragged me away. 

Ulrich's POV:

"Why does Yumi hang out with him anyway?" I asked, "Everyone knows William's a-"

"Your not jealous, right?" Odd laughed while looking at me.

"Jealous? I'm not jealous! I just MET Yumi!"

"Sure…"

"Odd, for the past four years we've shared a dorm, why is that?" 

"Huh, Ulrich? Sick of me?"

"Just a little."

Odd, Jeremie, and I were hanging around in our dorm.

Jeremie also has a roommate, but he's a new student, and I don't feel to meet anyone else.

"We know William's a big shot here, Everyone BUT Yumi knows that." Jeremie sighed, "We forgot to warn her about him."

"Sissi's a bigger problem if you ask me." Odd looked at the ceiling. Also White, I freakin' hate white, and that's the entire room's color. It's so…plain.

"Their both a pain." I answered, it was true. They mocked, teased, and acted like the best of the entire school.

William was the captain of the football team last year, so what? Sissi was the cheerleader captain, so…why won't they just go out already and shut the heck up?

"I think William likes Yumi." Jeremie sat up, "It's obvious."

Odd nodded **(A/N: GEE! I LLOVE THAT!)**

"I bet." I answered, I don't like her. I DON'T! She's not even my friend –yet, but I can't let Yumi stand him, that's torture.

LE NEXT MORNING:  
Normal POV: 

"URG! SHUT UP!" Yumi shouted walking to Math class, Aelita behind her.

"Aww, please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please Please Please??!?!"

"Fine…When is it?"

"Friday, at 7:30 tonight." Aelita smiled with her success. Getting her older (and older by 8 months) step sister to do anything for her like that was impossible. But just like the campus, impossible things, Possible.

"Don't you dare say I need a-"

"You're going to need a date though." Aelita looked at the ground, thinking.

"I thought you were going to say that." Yumi rolled her eyes, "I'm not going if I need a date."

"Yes you will!" Aelita's smile grew, "I'll find someone for you."

"Don't you dare hook me up with anyone. I don't want to go." Yumi stressed.

"Oh…come on!" Aelita whined.

And they walked into Math class.

Aelita had to think of plan.

Just **who** would Yumi go with?

**A/N: HEY HEY GUYS! Make a guess on who Aelita's going to "hook up" Yumi with! And you'll find out the answer when I update!**


	2. Too much Chemistry!

"What's his name again?" Yumi whispered to Aelita in Math class.

"Theo, Jeremie's roommate."

"…Fun. Is he in this class?"

"…Yeah, right there." Aelita pointed to the brunette three seats in front and two to the right.

"He's…kinda cute."

"He's also new, but, obviously knows Jeremie and I."

"What? Are you and Jeremie going out or something?"

"WHAT?"

"Stones! Ishiyama! You have something you'd like to share?"

"No Mr. Wander."

That's when Yumi got a good look at Theo's face.

You know, when something gets the teacher's attention, it has EVERYONE'S attention? Yeah, that's what happened.

He had hazel nut brown eyes, a pair of jeans, that were slightly sagging, and a regular tee-shirt covered by a black jacket with writing…but no one could read it.

"Ooh…He's really cute!"

"Yeah, sure."

"Tell me more after class."

"Sure."

Math was BORING for all of our main characters. You know what their talking about, right? The whole 'I'll be nice today, but tomorrow you better watch yourself' trick? …Well, the teacher gives you ALL the information, and then tells you about themselves (Like we actually care) and get on life? Yeah, boring.

"What was with the screaming?" Odd asked as they stepped out.

"Uhh nothing..." Aelita started blushing wildly, "Hey! Hey Theo! Wait a minute!"

The pink-haired girl took the gothic one's arm and tugged her to Theo.

"Oh, Hey Aelita."

"Yeah, Hi. Okay, THIS is Yumi."

"Oh, hello Yumi."

"Hi…Theo?"

He nodded.

"Alright, and she saw you in Math class, and was wondering if you'd go to the party thingy with her, Friday."

"…Uhmm..." Theo started, "Sure I suppose…"

"THANK YOU!" Aelita cried, "Okay. You and You." She put Yumi's hand in Theo's, "Have fun now!" And she pushed them off.

"What was that, Aelita?" 

"Something! On to Chemistry, eh?"

"For you..." Odd sighed, "I have damn French."

"Ha!" They mocked.

"Love you too, guys." Odd sighed as he walked away, "Thanks so very much."

XxX

"Honestly, who are you?" Theo asked a little pink in the face.

Due to the fact Aelita pushed Yumi into him.

Maybe it was that he liked her, maybe it was he's new, or maybe he's just weird that way.

Yeah, I think it's the first one too!

"I'm Yumi. Yumi Ishiyama."

"Oh, you were the one yelled at in math?"

"…Oh, THAT'S how you know me?"

"Well, kinda…Where do you go next?"

"Chem."

"Uggh...me too."

"I don't really hate Chem, it's usually the teachers that tick me off."

"Can you pronounce the new teacher's name?"

"S-A-D-I-Q?" Yumi spelled out, "Hey, don't ask me. No idea here."

Theo laughed.

"Also same…"

"So, I guess your taking me to the party thing."

"Sure, I suppose, I mean I'm desperate for a good friend right now, All I have is my roommate Jere-"

"Jeremie, I know."

"You know him?"

Yumi slowly nodded, 

"Now, Come on. Take the seat next to me in Chem, we can talk later then."

"Why not now?"

"Twenty seconds till bell."

"Oh…thanks for telling me!"

RING RING RING!

"Alright, class. Listen up; I know you think you're going to get off easy because it's the first day. That stops now." Ms. Sadiq told them, "I am Ms.Sadiq, and for your first assignment you're taking a test."

_Moan._

GROAN.

'What's', 'Are you kidding's', and 'what the heck's' filled the rooms. Seriously, who gives a test on the first day of school?

"On what?" Theo asked, "We don't know anything yet."

"Yeah, half the grade is spelling your name right." Yumi chuckled.

"I'm so gonna fail if that's the case."

"Yeah, same here."

"ALRIGHT! Before I pass the tests out, I will inform you out Chemistry. You see the person you're sitting with? That's your partner for the next 12 weeks, like it or not, that's just the way it goes."

Some girlish shrieks came upon as some guys groaned.

Looks like girls outnumbered the boys in that class.

Jeremie and Aelita smiled at each other.

"I sware to god they're going out." Yumi muttered.

"Who?" Theo asked.

Yumi jumped, not knowing he heard her.

"Oh…sorry, I didn't mean to startle you like that."

"No, its okay, I'm talking about those two, Jeremie and Aelita."

"I think the same thing, but hell, they're not going to admit it."

"I think it's stupid how some people that just KNOW they're meant to be won't say anything."

Theo sighed before looking back at Yumi.

"..Yeah..."

"Also, you will receive books for this class, If you have a project due soon, or another partner matter you will bring them back to your dorms, Otherwise, they don't leave this very classroom."

"Who would want to steal a book?"

"You'd be surprised."

Ulrich sat merely behind them with Emily as his 'partner' and because Ulrich didn't care for anything the teacher was saying, he listened on to Theo's and Yumi's conversation.

But, NOOOO, He's not jealous.

"Now to cover the punishment issue. I don't give detentions straight up. I give you a few warnings. One is a class warning the other is an individual warning, the NEXT is the detention. Some of you know, but if you don't, after five detentions you'd serve a Dean's detention, That's twice as long and 5 times as boring and strict."

"Just like every where and every thing else in this school."

Yumi giggled.

"Agreed."

"Got it?" Ms.Sadiq replied, to stop the topic, "I'll explain more tomorrow."

"Got it." Less than half of the class answered.

"In that case, I'll pass out the tests."

"Maybe we shouldn't have said we got it."

"We're going to have to take it sooner or later."

"Yea, good point."

The test was much easier than expected, and because Ms.Sadiq had left the room because of a 'science experiment gone wrong' everyone was talking, hollering, and laughing around.

"The thing was like two questions!"

"Are you complaining?"

"Never!!"

Aelita smiled at the two she had 'hooked up'

"I do well, don't I?" Aelita smiled.

"Well, she IS your sister, so I guess that would mean you'd know what she likes." Jeremie pointed out.

"Oh, what I would do if Odd was in this class." Ulrich whined, "Emily won't stop nagging to me why-"

"ULRICH!" Emily wailed, "You tell me right now!"

"…Urrg. I'll be back."

"That's what he gets for dating and dumping her twice." Jeremie sighs.

"Yeah…"

"Aelita, hello? You there? I'm talking to you!" Jeremie looked at the pink-haired one, "Hello?"

Aelita looked back at him, 

"What?"

"You seem more interested in something else."

"Just watching the two new lovers on campus."

"I can't believe you hooked Yumi up with MY roommate, how could you USE me like that!"

"Jeremie are we going out?"

"…_WHAT?"_

"I'm just wondering."

"…We're best friends, there's a difference."

"Oh..Okay."

"Did you think we were going out, or something?"

"…Kinda, but I wasn't completely sure."

"Okay."

The truth is, Jeremie really wouldn't MIND to date Aelita; they've been friends longer than he can remember.

"WHATTA MEAN YUMI?!" Emily shouted.

Ulrich stared at her in disbelief.

No, she didn't just shout that!

Everyone, including Yumi turned around.

"You know Ulrich?" Theo asked her.

"Yeah, kinda."

"Well then, it looks like he's using you for the reason why he broke up with Emily."

"You…know…Emily too? AREN'T YOU NEW?!?"

"We went to middle school for 6-7th grade together…yeah."

"Oh.."

"Well, in that case." Theo shyly placed an arm around her waist, "You like to start trends?"

"Kinda…why?"

"I'll call you my girlfriend if you call me your boyfriend."

"Shouldn't we know each other first?"

Theo gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"There? We know each other now."

Yumi looked at him for a second.

"You want to go out with me, don't you?"

"ISHIYAMA! GAUTHIER!" Ms. Sadiq ran in, the only thing she spotted out was the two quickly kissing, "What was that?"

Both Theo and Yumi stepped back.

"What was what?"

"How dare you two do that in CHEMISTRY!"

Theo and Yumi laughed.

Chemistry.

Chemistry in Chemistry.

"…We're sorry Ms. Sadiq."

"Sorry? Sorry?!" She came closer and walked to the two, "Uhh," She looked around the room, "STERN, you switch with Gauthier."

"I sit right behind them."

"Better than where they are right now."

"Uhh okay."

"That's a good example of something I forgot to mention..." Ms.Sadiq started.

Ulrich took a seat next to Yumi,

"What just happened?" He asked her.

Yumi rolled her eyes before laying her head on the desk.

"There are NO signs of affection in ANY classes what-so-ever. That means holding hands, hugging..." She stopped at looked at Yumi then glanced at Theo, "Kissing."

The entire class burst into laughter.

"You kissed Theo?" Ulrich whispered.

"Technically he kissed me."

"Either way…"

"Why aren't YOU laughing, isn't it funny?"

"Happened to me before, I don't think it's funny."

"Oh…Thanks then."

Ulrich flashed a friendly smile toward her and made her feel better.

She didn't know how, but it did.

DING DING DING!

"10 already? Alright, Good bye. See you tomorrow!"

Every student darted out of the classroom.

A girl stopped Yumi.

"Look you, I know you probably don't know Theo so way, but I do, and look, He's MINE!"

"Uhh sure."

"So, YUMI, Tell me."

"Theo is yours...I don't care."

"My name is Sorya. Okay? Don't you forget."

"OH SORYA!" Sissi called, "Time to go!"

"Of course!"

"NOW!"

Sorya strutted away coming to her 'leader' Sissi.

"I can't believe you kissed Theo."

"He's probably better then you." Yumi turned to see Ulrich standing behind her, "Oh…for a second there I could've sworn you were William."

"William's tried to kiss you?"

"More than once."

"HEY There Yumi!"

"Speak of the devil."

"Anything happen in Math class?"

"…Nope…" Yumi smiled, "No, Nothing at all."

**A/N: Okay, Note to self (And for all you readers out there):**

Isn't this supposed to be a YxU fanfic? 

_Yes_

Then what's with the TxY?

_…Dunno._

Figures.

REVIEW MY PALS!

KiwiR0x 


	3. STUDY DATE!

**BEST BELIEVE KIWI IS BACK!!! Hey guys! It seems I'm so cool, and everyone missed me, I finally returned from my writers block! YAYY!! No more writers block! YAYY!!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
YUMI'S POV (Isn't it always?)

BANANA!

Before you think I'm a babbling fool. Banana is a code name Aelita made for a certain someone.

Theo.

Urgah. Theo's so cute. I really do like him, but high school crushes are…well…high school crushes. And I promise by next week I won't like him anyway.

Okay, as the party went…

"FRIDAY! I love Friday! Fridays mean the same everywhere to me." I sighed as Aelita and I chilled in her dorm.

For my new roommate, Kimiko, was setting up, and asked to be alone.

"And the party's today! Remember?"

"…Oh, right."

"You forgot? We need to go shopping in that case!"

"I don't have a lot of money, Aei. You know our parents. Back in our old home, two bucks was enough for a good meal out of the house."

"Times change, Yumes. You need a part-time job."

"As I'm in a in campus only, school?"

"Hell, where have you been? William has a job, so does Jeremie. I'm getting one, and so are you.

"…What about Ulrich and Odd?"

"Their grades can't really afford any time out of school."

Ha. Afford. I get that one.

"Funny, Aelita. Really."

"Huh? Oh, aha. I didn't realize I said that."

"Anyway, what job would you think I'd be good for?"

"Anything. You can sign up on this school thingy, you get paid for being a student. It's awesome."

"Do you think I could borrow something of yours? I don't wanna go shopping anyway."

"Sure, but- Yumi! YUMI! Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back, I wanna see into this, getting paid for being a student."

"Check the Common's area. On the right wall."

"I know, I know."

"You know, eh? Then why are you going in the wrong direction?" Aelita snickered as I turned right, out the door.

I turned back, and walked the other way, as I passed her door I gave her a look.

"Shut up."

And went on my way.

XxX

OHHH!!...SNICKERDOODLES!

"Six hours? That's it? Six hours a week?" I asked looking at the principal.

"Yes ma'am. Six hours a week. 15 dollars an hour."

I quickly did the math in my head.

That's three hundred and sixty dollars a month!

JUST enough for some serious shopping!

Oh, I love this school.

I looked at the paper the principal gave me as I walked back to the dorms.

_**NHS TIMING JOB COMMITTEE**_

Welcome! Please do help us out with our school and do some time with us. Thus is a job, meaning you do get a paycheck. There's 37 jobs in the entire school, but 72 students are needed (2 per job) and NHS students are paying you.

**N**ational  
**H**onor  
**S**ociety

Are students just like you, only in 11th grade, which means, they have pity, and won't work you to the bone. Please fill out this next paper, and return to your principal by: October 4th so our students can choose jobs and receive full credit for all workers and jobs needed.

Thanks again,  
Mr. and Mrs. Greendale  
C.E.O of SHOS. Students Helping Our Schools.

Contact us!

Phone # (765) 342-0092

AHH! 360 a month! 360 a month! 360 a- HOLD ON! Did that say 11th graders? But…William's an 11th grader…(he skipped a grade, believe it or not) ah, heck. What's the chance of having HIM for a boss? There's a lot more 11th graders.

Chill out, Yumi.

"Hey! HEY HEY! Yumi!"

Hmm? I turned around. Dam- Lamborghini! Was it William?

"What's that? Getting a job?"

Phew, Ulrich.

"Yeah, I need the money and all and- just why do you wanna know?"

"…I'm just curious."

"What do you want?"

"ME? Want something, never!"

"Hmm?"

"Well, if you insist…I need some help on that math homework."

"…Fine."

"Good, because Jeremie and Odd are doing- god knows what right now."

"Probably about that dance thing tonight."

"Right, are you going with anybody?"

"…Theo. Aelita set us up."

"Yeah, and then you…kissed…in class."

"Hush, that was him, not me. Thank you."

"Whatever you say."

"So, who are you going with?"

"No one, I'm not going."

"Aww, why not?"

"Too many girls have asked me already, I just don't wanna deal with it."

"Oh, Ulrich. The player!" I laughed.

He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Oh okay. I'll stop."

"Yeah, if you don't mind."

"Oh. Hang on. I need to see Aelita real fast and then I'll help you, okay?"

"Sure?"

I jogged down the hallway toward Aelita's dorm. 

The real reason I wanted to leave, was because I didn't really want to help Ulrich at the moment, it just seemed I wanted to look stunning for…Banana. 

"FINALLY!" Aelita screamed at me, "I thought you weren't coming back!" She pointed to a small black dress that was placed on her bed as she was still stuck in her closet looking for the right shoes.

"Pink and black, white and black, or black and black, My friend?" She turned to me.

"Don't care. Surprise me."

"Pink has these straps, White has a matching hair clip, black….it looks the best with the dress anyway."

"I don't know what to do about my hair though…" I answered, I honestly never cared about my hair. Just shampoo, conditioner, brush and done. And it looked amazing, and I know I'm not lying.

"Fine then, the white matching hair clip." Aelita declared, "If….I can find the left shoe, that would be nice. Try the right one on, Yumi. See I it fits."

I grabbed hold of the white shoe, and placed it on my foot. The shoe was a slip on one, and it felt nice to my toes, since I wear tennis shoes just about everywhere.

As Aelita tackled her closet, she finally came out with the left shoe. She was sitting behind me and fixing my hair.

Three whole hours until Theo comes to pick me up at 8:30 that night.

I felt my cell phone vibrate violently and I dug into my pocket until I got it, putting the cell up to my face, trying hard not to mess up Aelita by moving my head. It was a text message.

**Ever coming back? I'm telling you, it's been an hour already, what are you doing? Getting ready for a date? Ulrich**

"Look who's jealous." Aelita whispered.

"He's not jealous." I answered, "He just needs me…"

That didn't sound too right so I tried to add on.

"…To help him with his math."

"Fine, fine." Aelita smiled.

I got up, as my friend said she finished.

"Do you think Ulrich will question me about the hair?"

"Not really. It's just brushed, straightened, and has a white flower. You can say it's a family tradition If you want."

"Okay, yeah sure." I answered, poking the little white flower near my left ear.

"It's fake, Yumi."

"I know, but it's pretty."

"Daddy gave it too me before we split up." Aelita sighed, and fell back on the bed, "Love does things to you, as we found out by our parents."

"Yeah, sure does." I snickered, looking out the window, "Hey! Look! JEREMIE!"

"WHAT?! WHERE?!" Aelita jumped up, looked out the window, and laughed in embarrassment, 'Um. I just…owe him four dollars, and I don't want to pay him."

"Sure. Now, what does love do?"

"…Shut up." Aelita replied, pushing me toward the door, "Don't you have a study date with someone?"

"I'm helping him with his homework!"

"Are you studying?"

"Well, yeah."

"Is it a date?"

"No…"

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes at me, once I stood in the hallway, "Have fun at your study date."

"IT'S NOT A DATE!" I shouted as she closed the door.

It's not, I don't like Ulrich like that.

And it's just too bad for him.

**OMG! Kiwi's updated AGAIN! Isn't she amazing?**

Oh, ya'll know it!!! I ♥ You guys!! So, review if you ♥ me and make me ☺ !!!!

Peace ya'llll!! KIWI


	4. Partay

**Alright, so I updated about three stories in a twenty-four hour period. Aren't you guys happy? Today's one of those days, when I found out I had written so many chapters, I'm just trying to catch up, and then- It's raining outside right now, and no school (not complaining, just saying.) so it's not like I have anything better to do.**

Ah, and I was told it was confusing about the French/in France thing. Well, we take English in America, right? So it's just like that. I meant it like that, heehee. Sorry for the confusion. :)  
_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Ulrich's POV**

If she doesn't show up in ten minutes, I'm calling the police.

"Ulrich? Ulrich!" Someone was clawing at my door, screaming my name, and panting for breath, I opened the door, and Yumi tripped inside, "Hi! Hey. What's up? Studying? Right."

"Why are you so excited?" I asked, a grin on my face. Was she _this_ happy to see me?

"I'm not excited, I'm exhausted. Get your adjectives right. William was chasing me for like, four hallways." She collapsed on my bed, "Now, anyway. What was it you needed help on?"

"Math…" I trailed off, "Your hair looks nice."

"Thank you." She responded as she took my math book in her lap, "Aye, this is pretty easy."

"Thanks, I feel smart." I said sarcastically, "You sure now how to make a guy feel special, Ishiyama."

"Give me a piece of paper." She put her hand out, "You'll learn to do this tomorrow. I sware, Mr. Ricardo review everything three times, the second and third time is more easy to understand, I can do these problems for you. We can talk while I do this, okay?"

"Isn't that cheating?" I said with a smile as I put my notebook and a pencil in her hand, she began writing down answers. Dammmmn, she's good at this!

"Yes, but who cares? You can re-write them on another sheet later, I want to help you _and_ have enough time to run away from William AND get ready for the dance tonight."

"So, you and Theo really like each other, huh?"

"What? Jealous?"

_Jealous? ME? Of Theo? Please._

"Me? Jealous? I don't get jealous." I crossed my arms, "I just can't believe you're dating _him_ of all guys here."

Honestly, I didn't hate Theo, he wasn't really that bad. He came in third in Soccer, behind me and Odd. –Enter big goofy smile here- But he always got all the pretty girls. I mean, I guess it was because I was a more of a girl's best friend than a girl's boyfriend. But, at times, Theo can get on my last nerve. I mean, anyone can. Some people just…do that more than others.

"Well, I wasn't about to go with William. To be honest, I was hoping to go with you. You know, as friends. I don't really know the other guys like I know you." __

Don't do it. DO NOT BLUSH. JUST SAY OKAY. JUST DO IT! _ULRICH!__ I am your conscience and gut right now, I could kill you, if I wanted to!_

…Does that count as being suicidal?

"Yeah, well. I'm the captain of the soccer team. If we went together, all these rumors would slap us both in the face so quick, you wouldn't be able to cry out for help." She never made eye contact with me, she was already on the third of the five pages of homework.

_This girl amazes me._

"Aye, I was pretty well-known at my school."

"So, you didn't want to move?"

"No, I wanted to move. I was the only one that was in a sport that didn't have a boyfriend." She continued, "Over there, being single is almost a sin, only worse."

"Ouch." _I would've been glad to be your boyfriend. You know, just pretend._

"Yeah, Ouch. It sucked. Hiroki was always bugging me about it."

"Hiroki?" I repeated. Was this another friend? If he even had the same hair color of William, I'm going to kill that son of a-

"No, my brother."

…Never mind.

"Oh, how old is Hiroki?"

"Twelve." She sighed and stretched, "Done." She gave me the paper scribbled in numbers, "Now, I need to get back to my dorm. I'd love to chat later. You text?"

"Yeah, when will Theo drop you back off?"

"I'm hoping on not coming back." She smiled and bit her tongue.

_If you weren't so pretty, I would call you a slut._

"I'm kidding." She added, seeing my shocked face, "Around eleven. Maybe midnight, but you can text me when ever you want."

"Okay, bye." I waved and smiled at her as she skipped down the hallway. I took a sheet of paper and rewrote the answered Yumi had gotten for me. Soon after that was finished, I rummaged through my desk to look for my stupid school phonebook; I dialed the number, and waited for her to answer.

"Ulrich?"

"Yeah, hi. I was wondering…"

**XxX  
Yumi's POV**

"So, how do I look?" I twirled around in my black dress, and the beautiful white shoes- the matching hair pin to match!

Aelita and Sam applauded, "That's what _perfection _looks like!"

"Thanks. You guys look too!" I loved Sam and Aelita like sisters. We were _everywhere_ together. Since Aelita pretty much _was_ my sister anyway….

I met Sam the day before yesterday. She was the coolest person I've ever met! I was already glad I was moving, and going to the same school as Aelita, but this was just like a well-deserved much wanted bonus!

Sam was wearing a red dress of mine, it matched her streaks on her hair. I wish I could color my hair. But I'd look weird with any other color of hair than brunette. And I don't like brunette.

…Uh, I mean. For myself. On guys, it's okay. I wish I could use color contacts, I love green eyes.

Brown hair, green eyes. The perfect guy for me. Do I know any guys like that? Hmm, I don't think so.

Aelita was wearing a pink skirt with a loose fitting white one-strap shirt. She was wearing white-flip flops.

"So, the dates are on their way."

Suddenly, Aelita's door started banging against the wall, as Aelita almost tripped four times to open the door, Ms. Sissi Delmas and her girls fell in, "OH MY GAWD!"

"Oh great. The preps are dying." Sam sighed, "OH GREAT! THE PREPS ARE DYING!"

Sorya, Sissi, and Priscilla stood up, "For your information the hottest guy on campus just asked Sissi to the party tonight." Sorya answered as a matter of fact.

"Well, since _your_ definition of 'hot' is different from _my_ definition of 'hot', it may be…Hm…Janitor Lakes? Good for you!" Aelita clapped her hands in sarcasm, "Now get the heck away from me and my friends."

"Stern asked her. Just a few minutes ago."

I felt my fists clench- He told me he was not going! HOW DARE HE LIE TO ME?!? It's not like I _like_ him or anything, but he had to be **pretty** desperate to ask this bimbo to the dance.

"That's wonderful. It's probably a pity date. Stern's out of your league." Aelita stuck her tongue out at them.

"Says the girl whose only competition for her boyfriend's heart is the hard-drive of her laptop!" Priscilla flipped her hair off her shoulder.

"At least _we_ have boyfriends!" Sam shouted, "Now why exactly did you whores come over here anyway?"

"We have something to say to Yumi, darlings." Sissi put her hands up to signal her 'groupies' to shut up, and they obeyed.

"What do you have to say, _darling_?" I stepped in front.

"We want you to know that _both_ Ulrich Stern AND Theo Gauthier are going to ditch your ass." Sissi hissed, "And that you look hideous in that dress. What is that? Cotton?!"

"It's silk." I replied, "Why aren't you wearing heels, Sissi?"

"I don't need to look any taller." I had to hold in a laugh, _YOU'RE NOT EVEN FIVE FEET!_

"No wonder the guys call you shortie!" Sam and Aelita came together and were chanting "SHORTIE! SHORTIE! SHORTIE!" as I couldn't help but smile.

"Get your _huge_ asses out of Aelita's dorm, before I kick them out of here." They seemed shocked- Why? Was it something I said? They turned on their heels, and walked away, saying stuff to us, but like we care.

I tried to close the door, but a foot stopped it, and it reopened.

"What was Sissi doing here?" Jeremie asked, in dress pants and a nice shirt, his hair nicely combed. In fact, if Aelita wasn't crazy for him, I think I'd press my luck and see how far I could get with him.

"Came here to nag at us." Sam replied, as she violently brushed her hair.

Odd and Theo came up with all the more puzzled and innocent looks. After we explained, they escorted us to the party.

As soon as we got there, we met Ulrich, Sissi clung to his arm like a leech for dear life itself.

"Oh RICKY! You're SOOO funny."

"Really? I haven't said anything yet." He gave us a depressed look.

"Why is Ulrich with Sissi?" Jeremie cried, "NOTHING IS MAKING SENSE ANYMORE!"

"Ulrich asked her." Aelita answered, "His fault. He shouldn't have asked her in the first place if he didn't want to go with her.

Seeing Sorya walking with Priscilla, looking over the campus, I held onto Theo tighter, and he put an arm around me, whispering to me, "Why are you so…clingy to me?"

"I like you, silly boy." I smiled, and prayed to god he'd kiss me.

_WOO HOO!_

His lips were so delicate and so kind to me, I didn't want to break away- so he did, "I like you too." He answered with a smile.

I glared back at Sorya, who was looking so pissed, I thought she'd come running at me about to slit my throat.

"Another, just for good luck." I asked with the cutest voice I could muster, "Please?"

"You don't have to ask for kisses, Yumi." He answered as he pressed his mouth to mine. Sparks and romance music played in my mind. 

…Wait, isn't it supposed to? What just happened? Why does it feel like it's…just an empty kiss?

I tried deepening the kiss, asking permission with my tongue to enter his mouth, he accepted and our tongues went to war.

Okay NOW- It's just an empty, _FRENCH_ kiss.

I pulled away and forced a smile, "Let's dance."

**XxX  
Normal POV**

"If you don't like her, why'd you ask her?" Jeremie asked, pouring punch for him and his date.

"Um, I called Sorya. Then, suddenly, Sissi demanded we'd go together. Notice how I'm not dressed appropriately!" Ulrich was only in jeans and a school shirt.

"Is Sissi black mailing you again?" The blonde boy asked his friend.

"Nah, just being an ass is all." Ulrich leaned against the wall, running his fingers into his hair, closed his eyes tight. Tonight just wasn't his night. He looked out into the dance floor. Aww, Odd and Sam making out over there. Aelita was talking to some random guy she had a class with, and…Theo and Yumi are dancing.

What a _fun_ night.

For a reason he couldn't explain, Ulrich couldn't seem to look away from Theo and Yumi dancing so close to each other. It was fast song, they can back up a little bit. I mean, they look like they're getting ready to pounce on each other.

"Right?"

"Uh, sure. Jer." 

Jeremie moved his glance to where he was looking, "Jealous of Ishiyama and Gauthier?"

"Pffh, nah." He answered, "I thought you'd be jealous. That geek from chemistry looks like he's about to make a move on your beloved Aelita." He pointed off into the crowd of people.

With that, Jeremie scurried off to 'win his girl back' as Odd would've put it.

_I'm not jealous. I don't like Yumi. She's just a friend. I just met her. Sheesh._

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Alright. That was kinda short. I know. I know. But I updated! YAY! So, review. Please?**

Quote:_ Nothing no longer exists. _****

-Kiwi 


End file.
